Tutora-Zone
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Hmp, si tú eres su tutora... bueno, significa que acabas de inventar una nueva zona—continúa Gold, inclinándose hacia el pupitre de la joven, que intenta apartarse de él. —No sé—interviene Blue, apareciendo entre ambos—, creo que un buen nombre sería "Tutora-zone" en vez de Friend-zone, tú sabes. [One!Shot][FeelingShipping][AU].


_Tenía esta idea desde hacía siglos—no, siglos no—¡EONES! Sí, mejor. Entonces vi cómo Mili la hizo tan cúl y...bueno, me inspiré. De hecho, según Gil-Gil_—_mi computadora_—_el documento fue creado el 13 de abril de este año y tiene el título "Tutora Zone" ._. ¡AHORA VENGO A SUBIRLO! ;A; #irresponsabledemelda.  
Pero bueno, esto está forever dedicado a mí misma, porque me lo merezco (?)._

_Aw, seguro nadie lo leerá porque es Feeling. *__**llora**__* _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío~._

_**Advertencias: **__FeelingShipping [Green & Yellow], LuckyShipping [Red & Blue], insinuación al IshiShipping [Steven & Ruby]. Mucho OoC. AU._

_**Nota adicional: **__Me gustan los Feelings, pero prefiero escribir OldRival's._

* * *

Yellow camina al lado de Blue a través de los pasillos de la escuela en Ciudad Verde, pero suelta un pequeño suspiro de resignación viendo a Red acercarse a paso acelerado para abrazar a la castaña. En ocasiones son demasiado... acaramelados, para estar simplemente en la escuela, rodeados de profesores y bajo la amenaza constante del director.

—Oigan, sigo aquí—les recuerda la pequeña, frunciendo las cejas y mirando a ambos parar de besarse, dedicándole un poco de atención—, no es necesario que hagan eso—dice, continuando con su camino y dejando a la pareja atrás. No es que a Yellow deteste a Red, de hecho, es su mejor amigo y le agrada que sea novio de Blue; pero eso no quita que, a veces, desea a alguien como él.

No distraído y adorable, sino... que te mire como si fueras lo más especial de su mundo. Sonríe sutilmente, soñadora.

—¡Yellow, espérame!—grita Blue, apresurándose para alcanzar a la niña. Coloca una mano en su hombro para distraerla de sus pensamientos—. Bueno, hace unos días estaba hablando con Red, y los dos estamos de acuerdo con que debes tener más contacto social.

La menor se sonroja, como cada vez que la castaña sugiere algo similar, sin embargo... ¿no es suficiente con los amigos que ya tiene?¿Por qué siempre Blue debe complicar las cosas?

Aunque para Yellow es obvio el mensaje oculto en aquella oración.

_Debes conseguirte un novio._

Ella conoce lo suficientemente bien a su mejor amiga, como para saber que es fanática del drama y del romance. Un ejemplo claro, es que antes de hacerse novia de Red, le dijo que lo odiaba y no quería verlo jamás. Menos mal que Red—siendo Red—no le hizo caso, o Blue hubiese terminado más sola que Silver en el tiempo libre.

—Y como eres una cerebrito... —aventura Blue, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—No soy una cerebrito—replica Yellow, enojada. Su amiga suelta una risa burlona entre dientes.

—¿En serio?—pregunta, incrédula y resistiendo las ganas de carcajearse—. Yellow, tienes la mejores calificaciones del grupo. Por eso te diré que hagas tutorías.

—No voy a hacer tutorías, jamás lo haré, primero me quedaré encerrada en el baño.

* * *

La boca de Yellow se frunce, mientras que sus dedos terminan por colocar la chincheta en la cartelera. Está aburrida y no tiene otra clase después de eso, así que se pone a leer los otros anuncios.

PERDIDO:

PELIRROJO DE OJOS GRISES. RESPONDE AL NOMBRE DE SILVER.

LE GUSTA COMER HELADOS Y MIRAR OMEGA TAURINA.

SE ASUSTA FÁCILMENTE.

(VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ CERCA DEL SALÓN DE MÚSICA).

TE ORDENO QUE, SI LO VES, ME LLAMES AL 356-4556.

Atte: Kotone.

¿Quieres tener chicas?

¡Usa la crema especial de Blue!  
Solo por tiempo limitado.

(Esto definitivamente no es una estafa).

SE BUSCA:

Sándwich de tres pisos con tomates y cebolla, también lechuga y mostaza.

Si lo encuentras, no te lo comas y llama al 345-3331.

Alivia la ansiedad de un adicto a la comida.

Diamond.

¿¡Necesitas una actuación cómica para una fiesta?!

¡Contrata a Pearl y a Diamond!  
¡Los payasos de la clase fuera del aula!

Para más información, contacte al:

999-5468

¿Quieres un vestido o un traje para último momento?

No te preocupes.

¡Ruby tiene la solución para tu problema!

Solo llama al 113-2341 y vete tan divino como él.

Curso de capacitación de Sapphire.

¡Resiste a las clases de educación física!  
¡Evita desmayarte luego de correr durante cuarenta minutos!

(Sapphire no se hace responsable si te rompes algo o terminas llorando en un rincón).

Marca al 224-3459.

SE BUSCA POR EVASION DE LA LEY:  
NOMBRE: GOLD.

SE LE ACUSA DE ACOSO A VARIOS ESTUDIANTES (También por ser idiota).

RECOMPENSAS:

-Pases para andar por los pasillos sin ser castigado.

-Seis puntos que se añadirán a la calificación más baja.

-Permiso para acosar a Lance, Steven Stone, Morty, Volkner y otros estudiantes por un año entero.

IGUALMENTE, GOLD ES PELIGROSO.

Por favor, anotar los nombres de aquellos que quieren capturarlo a continuación:

-Ruby.

-Kotone.

-Wallace.

-Jasmine.

-GOLD...

Atte: Crystal.

TE TENGO EN LA MIRA, CRYS. ERES LA SIGUIENTE ~GOLD.

—Realmente, los estudiantes de esta escuela son raros—musita, mirando ahora su propia hoja de papel.

~Se hacen tutorías. Llamar al 881-2245~

Sencillo.

No es extremista.

Pasa desapercibido.

Perfecto.

Seguro nadie le llamará y Blue se quedará sin planes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el timbre de salida suena, dando así a las clases por acabadas. Yellow, feliz, comienza a recoger sus libros y cuadernos de notas con calma. Nadie le ha llamado y, en cierto modo, se siente bien.

—Oye, ¿eres la chica de las tutorías?—pregunta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, enfocados en ella con suspicacia y cuidado. Ella asiente lentamente, tratando de recordar dónde lo vio antes.

No sabe.

Sale del salón, siendo acompañada por él, caminando en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

—Me llamo Green—susurra, al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío. El otoño está amainando, pero no por eso dejan de pasar las brisas durante las tardes.

—Yo soy Yellow.

—Una chica me dijo que eras buena con matemáticas y necesito ayuda últimamente—habla, mientras observa a una pareja besuquearse en uno de los bancos cerca de la puerta. Frunce el ceño, asqueado por esa demostración de afecto a la vista de todos. Green nunca se ha sentido demasiado atraído por los sentimientos, y las personas más cercanas a él son su abuelo y Daisy.

Yellow se dio cuenta de que la pareja eran Red y Blue.

Quiere decirle algo al respecto, sin embargo, debe alzar el rostro para verlo a los ojos, cosa incómoda, porque le saca más de una cabeza. Green se percata de eso, así que agacha la cabeza.

—Dime por favor que no son tus amigos.

—Son Red y Blue—murmura ella, tratando de que ninguno de ellos los vea saliendo de la escuela—. Disculpa, ¿cuándo comenzamos las tutorías?

—Si puedes, mañana en el receso—Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara, y se marcha hacia su casa en Pueblo Paleta. Es un camino largo, pero no le interesa.

Yellow comienza su travesía hacia la dirección contraria, porque su hogar queda cerca de Ciudad Plateada. Sonríe ligeramente.

—Green... es un nombre muy bonito.

* * *

—Vamos Yellow, acompáñame a almorzar~—dice Blue, halando a su mejor amiga en dirección a su grupo de amigos. La rubia negó con la cabeza, amarrando su cabello en un pequeño moño y dejando su lápiz en medio de las hebras amarillas.

—Lo siento, Blue, pero debo ir a hacer la tutoría—susurra, frunciendo las cejas. Sostiene sus libros y se libra del agarre de la castaña, que simplemente resopla y trata de idear alguna treta para conseguir lo que quiere—. Green me pidió ayuda con matemáticas y debo ir.

—¡Pero Yellow, quiero que vengas a almorzar conmigo~!—se queja, pero la niña no desiste y se marcha—¡Me las pagarás, tú, cerebrito!¡Me las pagarás!

—¿Quién era la que te gritaba?—pregunta Green, en la biblioteca, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su texto. Yellow suspira y se sienta a su lado con pesadez.

—Es mi mejor amiga. Está loca—ríe, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del chico, aunque desaparece, dejándolo de nuevo con su expresión impasible—. Muy bien, comencemos con esto.

* * *

Un año más tarde, su relación se ha estrechado lo suficiente como para que Green le llame _mejor amiga_. Lástima que sigue teniendo problemas con matemática.

Las clases han comenzado nuevamente, y ahora todos los compañeros de Yellow —y ella— están un año más avanzado, pisando la recta final hacia el siguiente período escolar que empezará luego de las vacaciones, apenas a dos meses de ellas.

Quiere ir a clases, para poder saludar a Green, Blue y Red, pero tose y de pronto ya no puede levantarse de la cama.

Se envuelve en las sábanas, puede percibir lo que vendría siendo una fiebre.

Oh.

Está resfriada.

—¿Yellow?—su tío toca la puerta de su habitación, solo para encontrarse a su sobrina hecha un capullo con las cobijas color naranja—¿Te sientes mal?

—Sí—responde, su voz está ronca, la garganta le duele.

—Voy a llamar a la escuela. Yo debo salir, no quiero que estés por allí caminando—dice este, con autoridad, y sale del hogar para ir a trabajar.

Mientras, la niña siente algo incómodo en el estómago. No saludará a Green este día. De pronto lo extraña.

Se levanta para tomar un poco de medicina. Vuelve a acostarse, y en medio de los delirios febriles, piensa que... tal vez está un poco enamorada de él, y no quiere admitirlo.

Green está preocupado, la mano le tiembla y sus ojos brillan con algo desconocido para todos, incluso para él.

—Blue—llama a la joven castaña, esperando a que al menos ella supiera qué sucedió con su mejor amiga. No, definitivamente no está preocupado por Yellow, simplemente se siente horrible y quiere saber dónde está—¿Yellow?

—¡No sé, no sé!—exclama, desesperada. Su cabello está desordenado por la brisa, el rostro lo tiene pálido. Red no se ve mejor que ella. Lejanamente, Green imagina que, sin Yellow, la vida de todos se desequilibra. Como una especie de apocalipsis.

—Voy a llamarla—suspira, marcando el número que la niña le dio hacía unos meses atrás. Suena por unos momentos aterradores, hasta que alguien responde con lentitud.

—¿Hola?

—¿Yellow?  
—¿Green, eres tú?—inquiere, medio dormida. Se incorpora con lentitud en la cama, apoyándose en los codos y tosiendo de vez en cuando.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

—Me enfermé, tú sabes, por haberme mojado la semana pasada—dice, tratando de tener un poco de humor, pero este desaparece cuando una nueva oleada de estornudos la ataca.

—Más tarde iré a tu casa. Llevaré medicinas y le diré a Daisy que te haga una sopa.

—No es...

Pero Green colgó.

* * *

—Yellow—dice Green, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro en sus manos. Yellow se sienta a su lado, a la sombra de uno de los árboles en el jardín de la escuela.

—Green—murmura la rubia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Desde la cosa con el resfriado, Green se ha portado diferente con ella; ese tipo de cosas no son perceptibles para alguien que no conoce a Green lo suficiente, pero para Yellow resulta obvio.

Un cómodo silencio se forma, mientras la joven lee sus apuntes para el exámen que la Profesora Clair hará a segunda hora. Él simplemente hace lo de siempre: no molestar, no hablar y no provocar situaciones extrañas.

—¡Hola Yellow!—grita Blue abrazando a su amiga y sorprendiéndola.

—Hola Blue—saluda la niña, feliz. Green apenas les da una mirada de reojo, que mayormente se traduce como un "hola, deja de hacer escándalo". Red ríe, nervioso, sin saber qué decir para aligerar el momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña?—pregunta el de ojos rojos, observando a Yellow apartar su cuaderno del abrazo estrangulador de la castaña. Yellow suspira, lográndose liberar del agarre de Blue y vuelve a sentarse apropiadamente junto a Green.

—Hoy hay exámen— habla, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sin embargo, la pareja no lo toma así.

—¡¿Qué?!—se desespera Blue, entrando en un pánico similar a cuando Yellow faltó el día del resfriado—¡No estudié nada!¡Necesito un diez!—exclama, sacudiendo a su novio por los hombros y luego entrando a la escuela, tacleando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino hasta el aula. Red imagina que seguro le quitará el cuaderno de notas a Crystal—¡Dámelo, dije!—sí, no está tan lejos de la verdad.

—Creo que mejor me voy—murmura él, acariciando la cabeza de Yellow como si fuera un perrito en especial adorable. Ella asiente, de acuerdo, y ve al morocho marcharse para evitar que Blue cometa homicidio tan temprano.

Otra vez silencio.

Sí... un amistad así nunca está de más.

* * *

—Yellow, a ti te gusta Green, no me engañas—la burla de Gold llega a sus oídos, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen. Ella mira alrededor, a la espera de que su mejor amigo no esté en las cercanías. Yellow resopla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Cla-claro que no! Solo soy su tutora...

—Hmp, si tú eres su tutora... bueno, significa que acabas de inventar una nueva zona—continúa Gold, inclinándose hacia el pupitre de la joven, que intenta apartarse de él.

—No sé—interviene Blue, apareciendo entre ambos—, creo que un buen nombre sería "Tutora-zone" en vez de Friend-zone, tú sabes—ríe, provocando que ahora la cara de la menor parezca un semáforo.

—¡Cállense los dos!—exclama en voz baja, Green detiene el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel y deja de hacer dibujos, para ahora estar atento a lo que dice el grupo que está a tres pupitres de distancia del suyo. Mira a Yellow golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente y una de sus cejas se alza.

—¡Acepta la verdad, Yellow!—habla ahora Ruby, asomándose por sobre el hombro de la niña—¡Te gusta...!  
—¡No, no, no!—niega repetidamente—¡Él no me gusta!

Green frunce el ceño.

¿Quién demonios se supone que le gusta a Yellow?

—Dejen de molestar a Yellow, el hecho de que le gus... ¡Green está mirando!, silencio, shh—masculla Red, notando la mirada esmeralda del castaño sobre ellos. Blue suelta una risa burlona y pronto se desternilla de la risa, aguantándose el estómago por el dolor.

—¿Qué mierdas le están diciendo a Yellow?—interroga Green, acercándose y esperando que la respuesta no sea tan mala como lo piensa. ¿Será que le gusta un profesor?¿Alguien menor? Green. Necesita. Saberlo.

—Hmp, deberías conocer ese sucio secretito. Después de todo, ella es tu tuto...—Gold calla, siendo tacleado por Kotone, que lo ata como si fuera una vaca, y se lo lleva arrastrando a Crystal, gritando un "¡Ahora voy a poder acosar a Steven~!". Ruby se enfurece, ahora golpeando a Kotone y los dos discutiendo por culpa de Steven.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—¡Tutora-zon...!

—¡Blue, cállate!¡Le vas a arruinar la vida a Yellow!—Yellow ahora tiene los ojos fijos en el pizarrón. Su rostro se torna pálido, y los labios se le ven repentinamente secos. Como si hubiese entrado en una especie de shock o estado de sopor—¡Mira lo que haces!¡Rompiste a Yellow!¡Yellow, vuelve con nosotros!—el grito preocupado de Crystal es ignorado.

—Ups... —musita Blue, apenada por haber casi arruinado la vida de la niña, que no reacciona y sigue callada—¿Cerebrito, estás bien?

—Green—murmura Red, dándole un codazo en las costillas al menor—, dale un beso, tal vez así se mejora.

Y el mencionado se sonroja hasta las orejas. ¡No es posible que Red le haya dicho eso!¡No, definitivamente no va a besar a Yellow! Sus labios se fruncen, y no se da cuenta de lo fuerte que está apretando los puños, hasta que una corriente de dolor lo asalta.

—No puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes!—exclama Blue, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Y como Yellow está _zombie_, te lo diré: _estábamos hablando de ti._

Por supuesto que Green no le gustaba a Yellow. Solo eran mentiras cochinas que las personas siempre se ponían a inventar... ¿cierto?

El color rojizo en sus mejillas se acentúa, dándole un aspecto gracioso.

—Mientes.

—¡Oh vamos!—replica Blue, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tú. Gustar. Ella. ¡No es complicado! Ni que fueras Ruby declarándote a Steven...

—¡Oye!—la voz indignada de Ruby es ignorada cruelmente.  
—Anda, Green. Dale un besito~

—¿En... la mejilla?

—No, Green. De boca, tú sabes. Lengua—la mayor ilustra, sacando la lengua en señal de burla.

Green no era alguien de contacto social. Sí había tenido una que otra novia antes, pero … pero... ¿besar a esa niña?¿A Yellow?

—No puedo.

—¿Que no?—pregunta Blue, escéptica. Su rostro cambia rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que la expresión de Yellow va cambiando progresivamente—. Ah... solo la ves como una amiga... —musita, acariciando los cabellos rubios de su amiga con la suavidad de una madre. Green no responde, pero baja la cabeza, alcanzando a escuchar el pequeño sollozo que suelta Yellow.

—No llores—dice Red, ayudándola a levantarse del pupitre y dejando que lo rodee con los brazos delgados y frágiles—. Todo está bien... ven, vamos a ir a casa. Creo que el Profesor Lance no vino, así que no habrá problemas—y se la lleva de la mano. Todos dirigen una mirada al castaño, que ni se inmuta ante el acoso.

—Green, jamás pensé que serías así—habla Blue, con decepción—. Yo creí que ella... que ella te gustaba. Pero parece que no quieres a nadie más que a ti.

Y se marcha tras su novio, acompañada de Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Gold—ahora atado y jalado por el de ojos rojizos— y un Silver cruzado de brazos.

Green se siente vacío.

* * *

—Hola, Yellow—saluda al día siguiente, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Ella no responde, continuando con la lectura del pequeño cuaderno en su regazo—¿Yellow, estás bien?—interroga, al darse cuenta de que los puños de la niña están apretados, y desde su posición, nota que muerde su labio, insistente, en un intento por no decir algo.

No lo logra.

—Déjame—suelta en voz baja, casi ronca, Green juraría que quebrada también. Los ojos ámbar le observan, fríos, distantes, nada similares a los que tenía antes de todo aquel suceso. Las lágrimas aparecen en ellos, y es cuando aparece Blue, que todo se calma.

—Vamos, cerebrito, tienes que ayudarme a estudiar. Eres mi nueva tutora—y con una sonrisa en los labios, se la lleva. Green lo entiende entonces.

Ya no son amigos.

Ya no es su tutora.

ya... no es nadie para ella.

* * *

—Green, ¿por qué no estás listo para ir la escuela?—le pregunta Daisy, con su voz suave y tierna. Esa con la que le ha hablado desde hacía años, cuando no podía dormir o tenía alguna pesadilla relacionada con sus padres—. Faltan solo tres días para acabar, ¿no irás a despedirte de tus amigos?

—No tengo amigos—masculla él en contestación, sus dedos deslizándose con habilidad sobre las teclas de su portátil—. Esa escuela no sirve de nada. Espero que al abuelo lo llamen de Kalos, para no tener que verlos nunca más.

—Oh, Green, no seas así—dice ella suavemente, acercando una silla a su hermano, pasando la mano entre las hebras castañas y desordenadas—. ¿No me habías dicho que te estabas enamorando de Yellow?  
—Se suponía, pero no supe reaccionar y toda la relación de amistad se fue a la...

—No digas groserías en mi presencia.

—Hmp.

—Bueno, aún estás a tiempo para arreglar tus errores. ¡Ve a su casa!  
—¿Para qué?¿Para encontrarme a Red o a Blue y se echado sin siquiera pisar el jardín?  
—Claro que no, cariño—Daisy sonríe, cariñosa—; para que puedas explicar las cosas desde tu punto de vista. Después, si sigues en esa situación, nos mudamos a Johto o Kalos hoy mismo. ¿Te parece bien?

Él resolpa, y suelta un suspiro exagerado, pero asiente y toma su chaqueta.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las... seis en punto.

—Iré a casa de Yellow. Las clases empiezan a las siete—murmura, haciendo cálculos—. No me verán en la escuela... gracias, Daisy.

—Para algo están las hermanas mayores.

* * *

—Yellow, te están buscando—la voz de su tío la sorprende, y se apresura a vestirse con el uniforme. Baja las escaleras rápidamente, imaginando que seguro es Blue o Red...

—Green—escapa de sus labios, bruscamente, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. El castaño pasa adelante, y se deja caer en una de las sillas del comedor de la pequeña casa—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo para que me perdones—dice, con lentitud, midiendo cada una de sus palabras cuidadosamente—. Yo … fui un imbécil. Hacía unos meses le comenté a Daisy que me sentía extraño cerca de ti—Yellow asiente, apretando los labios fuertemente—. Me dijo que estaba enamorado… cuando los chicos dijeron eso, entré en pánico. No sabía qué hacer—continúa, las manos golpeando la mesa, nerviosas—. Entonces dejaste de hablarme y... fue horrible... agh, soy horrible para las disculpas—masculla, frunciendo el ceño—¿Err... Me perdonas, Yellow?

Ella no contesta.

Green entiende lo que se supone es una indirecta y se levanta del sitio, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, entonces adiós Yellow. Me voy a Johto o Kalos, no sé, debo preguntarle al abuelo—y se marcha, dejando a la adolescente confundida.

Él se siente herido, con el corazón destrozado. Y así, silenciosamente jura no enamorarse nunca jamás de alguien además de ella.

Una pequeña mano aguanta su chaqueta negra, se gira, encontrándose con Yellow jalándolo para besarlo apenas, un corto contacto, lo suficiente como para provocar que las hormonas de Green colapsen.

—¿Volverás a ser mi tutora?—pregunta, respiración pesada, mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Solo si no tengo que estar en la Tutora-zone.

—Eso se puede arreglar muy fácil.

* * *

_#Losfinalesmaloslarockean._

_Yo sé que a ustedes_—_o al menos, una pequeña parte de ustedes_—_les gustan mis finales horribles, admítanlo._

_**~Ravie.**_

_**#RaphaelEstáMásBuenoqueelPan. (?).**_


End file.
